


Making a Mark

by ashleigh



Series: Moments in the lives of Clex [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleigh/pseuds/ashleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex's relationship progresses and the stress of constantly lying is beginning to wear Clark down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Mark

Here you go all my lovely readers, I now its taken longer than usual so I made it a little longer as an apology. Enjoy! :D 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Clark moaned softly as a wet mouth moved its way down the length of his neck before teeth clamped down onto his collarbone and began sucking. His body arched up into the touch, sparks making his nerves zing when his bare chest pressed against the equally naked body on top of him. His hands clenched against the sheets before he couldn’t take anymore and they flew up to Lex’s scalp, rubbing and massaging, conscious of the delicate bone beneath his hands. Restrained; always restrained. 

The feeling of Lex on top of him was incredible; he’d never get tired of it, of the warmth and supple flesh. His hands drifted down, skimming over strong, well muscles shoulders and down to the sweeping curve of the other man’s back. The mouth was still sucking away hungrily against his collarbone and every so often Clark could feel the dull pressure of teeth clamping down. 

He love this, loved every exhilarating second of it. Over the past few weeks since the arrival of his heat vision, their physical relationship had moved on from rough kisses and subtle grinding to what it was now, although they still hadn’t progressed to the final stage. And whenever Clark bought it up Lex would simply distract him with that sinful mouth until he couldn’t remember his own name.

Eventually Lex broke away from his insistent sucking to pull back and huff in disappointment which caused Clark to chuckle and briefly pause the fingers drawing gentle circles against the other man’s scalp. 

“It’s not gonna happen.” He murmured, not needing to take his eyes off the ceiling to know the older man was pouting at the unblemished skin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Clark chuckled again and wrapped his hand around the base of Lex’s skull; bring his head up until they were level. “The last thing that managed to bruise me was an automatic riffle. You can try all you want but you’re never going to give me a hickey.” He mumbled, the warm weight of Lex’s body on top of him making his mind fuzzy. 

Lex sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, straddling Clark’s waist, hands flat on the broad, tanned chest. The reason for the change of position became clear when Lex gestured to the numerous love bites scattered across his neck, chest and waist, with the largest sitting on his hip, just above the elastic of his boxers. 

“Now how is it fair that you get to do this – not that I’m complaining – and I can’t even give you one hickey?” he huffed.

“It’s not.” Clark shrugged as best he could with his shoulders pushed into the mattress. “But it’s not like it’s a choice. Believe me, I’d love for you to be able to mark me but it’s just not possible. Unless you wanna shoot me again? But I think that takes a bit of the romance out of it don’t you?” 

Lex rolled his eyes and pinched Clark’s nipple in warning, “Don’t be snarky.” 

Clark smirked and bit his bottom lip, knowing how much it wound Lex up. He drifted his hands down the other man’s chest, tracing muscles and a few old scars with reverence before he reached the dark purple love bite on Lex’s hip and pressed against it just hard enough to make the man gasp. He loved touching Lex; he loved knowing that he could do this whenever he wanted, that Lex was his and only his. 

A year ago he never would have considered this between them but nothing had ever felt more natural. Lex was leaning down to kiss him when Clark had an idea and flipped them around so Lex was beneath him. Lex blinked, startled by the unexpected super speed. Clark quickly pecked him on the lips and climbed off the bed. 

“I didn’t say you were allowed to leave!” Lex yelled after him, disgruntled from loosing the warm body. 

“I’ve got an idea!” Clark yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into the hall.

Lex huffed and dropped himself onto the silk sheets, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. He hadn’t left the bed in hours and his muscles were beginning to ache from being stationary for so long. As fun as slow make out sessions were, it wasn’t exactly strenuous activity and for everything he was, lazy wasn’t one of them. Clark returned a few seconds later with a pen clutched in his hand triumphantly and a large smile. 

“Ta dah!” He announced, waving the pen around and crawling back onto the bed. 

“Congratulations?” Lex mumbled, eyes narrowed and unsure.

Clark rolled his eyes and lay down, placed the pen in his mouth and maneuvered Lex so the other man was straddling him once more, sat on the top of legs. 

“Here ya go.” Clark said, taking the pen out of his mouth and handing it to Lex. 

Lex took it with a frown and saw it was a permanent marker. Clark was looking at him expectantly and Lex knew there was something he was missing but it was very hard to think with a sexy, muscly teenage boy between his thighs. Clark took pity on him and uncapped the marker with a smile.

“You want to mark me right? Well I know it’s not the same but it’s something.” He explained and watched with a grin as understanding crossed his lover’s face. 

“You’re secretly brilliant aren’t you?” Lex asked, “Now where should I leave my mark?” He ran his fingers over Clark’s pecks, watching the muscles tense and flutter under his teasing touch. 

“I have my moments.” 

“Mmmm.” Lex dragged the bottom of the marker along the length of the younger man’s neck. “Maybe right here? A bit of payback for the one you gave me. I’ve had to wear turtlenecks for the past two weeks you know?” 

“You weren’t complaining when I was sucking on your neck though were you? Clark asked, breathy tone turning into a moan when Lex kissed the pulse point under his jaw. 

“Admittedly not. However that doesn’t make it any less inconvenient though.” 

“Well I promise not to do it again.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Lex growled, sliding down the length of Clark’s body until he was eye level with Clark’s boxers. He smirked and snapped the elastic, making the younger man jump. “How about right here?” he pressed his thumb against Clark’s hip; in the exact place he had a deep purple bruise courtesy of the teenager. “We can match.” 

“There’s good.” Clark breathed. This was turning out much more erotic than he’d expected. 

“Excellent.”

Clark breathed out slowly when he felt the tip of the marker pressed against his hipbone. 

“Wait!” he demanded, panic suddenly shooting through him. 

Lex paused and looked up at him with one raised eyebrow. “Yes Clark?”

“Ya not gonna draw a penis on me or something are you?” he asked, feeling foolish but years of dozing off in class only to have Pete draw something obscene on his arm or workbook making him paranoid.

Lex rolled his eyes and looked at him like he’d gone insane before shaking his head and returning to the task at hand. “Seriously? What am I, a teenager?” 

“Hey! We’re not all immature.” 

Lex snorted but didn’t take his eyes off whatever he was writing. “Please, I’ve seen the pages of your math book.”

“That was Pete.”

“Course it was.”

“It was mostly Pete.” 

Lex hummed and Clark shivered when his warm breath ghosted over the sensitive skin above his boxers. He wished he could see what Lex was writing but the older man’s head was in the way. 

“Why aren’t we having sex yet?” the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. The lazy, relaxed atmosphere making him speak without thinking. 

To his credit Lex didn’t even hesitate, simply pulled back slightly to blow on the wet marker so it wouldn’t smudge. “Yet? We’ve only been together for a few months.” 

“How long do you usually wait to get sexual with your partners?” Clark asked, ignoring the irrational spike of jealousy at the thought of someone else’s hands on Lex.

His Lex.

“A few hours at least.” Lex answered with a snort, looking at him with a smirk. 

“Then why…”

“Because you aren’t my usual type of bed partner. I haven’t taken someone’s virginity since I was your age. Now don’t get me wrong, loosing your virginity isn’t a big deal in the grand scheme of your life but regretting it, doing it the wrong way for the wrong reasons, it effects how you view relationships and it can damage you.” Lex reached up and cupped the young man’s face. “Trust me, I know how damaging it can be.” 

Clark held Lex’s hand against his cheek, leaning into the touch with a sigh. “I get that Lex. I really do and I’ll wait until you’re ready but I want you to know I’m ready. I don’t know if we’ll be together in a year or two years from now but I do know that I will never regret sharing that with you.” 

“Clark….” 

Clark shushed him and pulled him up to capture Lex’s lips with his own, silencing the protest before the older man could even begin. When Lex relaxed against him, running his hand through Clark’s hair soothingly, scratching lightly against the teenagers scalp, Clark pulled back and held the other man’s face close. “You’re my best friend Lex, I love you.” 

Lex froze, staring at Clark wide eyed, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. “Clark…I…” the words caught in his throat and Clark knew he was flailing inside. 

“It’s ok Lex. I don’t need you to say it back, I just need you to know I’m not going to wake up and change my mind one day.” He explained, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, their bodies pressed together and making Clark feel hot. 

He whimpered when Lex pulled away and slid back down to press soft kisses down Clark’s stomach and following the line of his snail’s trail, pinching the sensitive skin just above his boxers between his teeth playfully. 

“Don’t worry, there are other ways to have fun.” Lex murmured, palming the younger man through the thin fabric of his underwear. 

“Fuck yes!” he whined, arching up into the touch, already highly strung tight at the thought of what was coming. 

God how he loved Lex’s sinful mouth. 

…

Property of Lex Luthor

The lines were thick and dark against the pale skin of his hip. When he’d been stuck with the idea of using the permanent marker, he hadn’t expected Lex to brand him as his property; he might as well have simply stamped him with the Luthor Corp logo. He liked it though, the sight of it sitting darkly, half hidden by the edge of his jeans. It made him wish Lex could mark him properly, he finally understood why Lex enjoyed the love bites Clark left him, despite the half hearted whining that came when he saw them in the mirror. 

He dragged his thumb over the words happily but the morning sun peaking through the bathroom window reminding him he was late in beginning his chores. Thankfully it was a weekend and lately he’d take farm work over school any day. Pulling on his white singlet followed by his usual checkered shirt, making sure the permanent marker was completely covered before heading downstairs and out into the chilled early morning air. 

He’d finished his chores before his dad had gotten through half of his and Clark begun helping his dad at a more human pace. 

“You’re getting quicker.” He dad told him casually from underneath the tractor Clark was holding. 

“Am I?” he mumbled, knowing full well he was. Lex had been timing him while he did loops of the castle grounds. He was also getting stronger; he could feel it in the ease at which he held the tractor. He was still aware of the weight but he didn’t feel it. 

He considered telling Jonathan about it but decided not to. As much as his dad allowed him to use his powers for farm work – although he’d been more careful since Nixon – knowing Clark was only getting stronger would only worry him. He was meant to blend in with everyone else and the constant growth of his powers would only make that harder. 

Not that Clark was worried much about being different anymore. Of course he would continue to pretend because anything else would be suicide for both him and his family, however being normal was no longer something that kept him up at night because he had someone who accepted him exactly as he was, who made him think maybe his powers weren’t something to be ashamed of or fear. 

“Are you still with me Clark?” 

“Hmm?” he pulled himself out of his own head and looked down at his dad. “Oh yeah sorry, drifted off there for a second.” He answered with a smile, praying Jonathan would let it drop. 

He was granted his wish for a minute or two as Jonathan went back to repairing the ever breaking tractor engine and Clark waited impatiently, sensing the tension in his dad and knowing the silence was simply him thinking how best to approach the subject. The worst part was Clark had no way to escape without dropping a tractor on his dad’s head. 

“Son I know lately we’ve been butting head more than usual, but you can still tell me things.” Jonathan eventually said, not taking his eyes off the task on hand and doing his best to remain casual.

“I know dad.” He muttered, feeling his stomach twist. There was another beat of silence before his dad spoke again. 

“How’s Chloe?” 

Clark resisted the urge to close his eyes and sigh. He should have seen that question coming but he hated remembering his and Chloe’s ill-fated date, their friendship was only just returning to normal. 

“I’m not dating Chloe dad.” He said bluntly, not willing to dance around the subject for the next twenty minutes until his dad asked the question he really wanted to. 

“You don’t have to lie if you are Clark, Chloe’s a lovely girl.” Jonathan pushed. 

“Dad really, Chloe and I are just friends. She’s not really my…. type.” Clark winced at his choice of words. 

Lately everything he said was a constant battle to keep it balanced between saying enough to avoid suspicion and keep it vague enough to give him wriggle room if he’s caught in a lie.

Jonathan suddenly gave a nod of understanding, eyes filled with sympathy. “Lana.” 

“I’m not actually into Lana anymore, I think I uh… grew out of it.” Clark admitted, memories of Lex on top of him, grinding and palming his cock roughly, flashed through his mind. 

His hip felt warm and fear bubbled in his chest, the knowledge of the words barely concealed by his clothes. If his shirt rose up slightly, Jonathan would see the words that branded Clark as Lex’s. And for his dad there would be nothing romantic about it, all he would see would be a Luthor showing his ownership over his teenage son. 

“What’s your type Clark?” his dad asked curiously and making Clark wish the ground would open up and swallow him. 

Thoughts of telling the truth crossed his mind. He didn’t have to mention Lex but he could tell his dad he wasn’t interested in women. It would all come out eventually anyway, he wasn’t prepared to sneak around with Lex forever but he wished he knew how his dad would react. 

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out, yeah?” he answered instead, desperately torn between being the good son and telling him the truth and doing the safe, smart thing. 

“You’ll find someone Clark. Someone who makes you happy, it might just take a little longer than most.” Jonathan reassured him. 

“I know dad.”

He already had. 

Jonathan went back to his work and Clark was left wondering, as he so often was, how much longer he could keep the lie going. Maybe he should tell his parents he preferred men; it might make the eventual discovery of his relationship with the young millionaire. But he was scared, scared of the response, scared of destroying the delicate balance he’d created. 

He was still lost inside his own head when he dad told him he could drop the tractor, giving him a worried look as he did so and Clark reminded himself that no matter what his decision, he needed to take control over his choices. Either tell the truth or do a better job at lying, he didn’t have the luxury of acting like a lovesick teenager at the moment. 

…

Clark tried his best to remain silent as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, making sure to miss the loose step on the way down. Maybe if he’d been more awake he might have noticed with dad sit at the kitchen counter before it was too late and he’d stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Hey dad.” He muttered with a tired smile, making his way to the fridge.

“Clark. Can’t sleep?” Jonathan asked, holding his cup of tea in his hands for the warmth. 

Clark hummed and twisted the top off the water bottle and nudging the fridge door closed with his hip. He didn’t sleep well at all anymore. He leaned against the sink and took swallowed and mouthful of water, feeling jumpy and keyed up. It took him a moment to realise his heart was thumping wildly in his chest. His stomach twisted as he thought about their early conversation and the searching look in his dad’s eyes. 

“Dad?” he was shocked by how scared he sounded, even to his own ears.

“Yes?”

Jonathan seemed to sense what he was about to say was important because he put his mug down and turned his full attention to Clark. Clark had never been this scared, not even when telling Lex his secret. 

“You know how we were talking about my type of girls earlier?” he asked, trying to buy time. 

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? This morning he’d had no thoughts of telling his dad anything and here he was, volunteering it freely. But a part of him as hoping that telling him this would lessen the blow later when he found up about him and Lex. 

“Yes.”

“What if….” Clark hesitated, the words catching in his throat. “What if I don’t end up with a girl?” he winced at how vague he was being. He was making this more difficult than it needed to be. 

“Don’t worry Clark, you will. You’re so young yet, you’ve got plenty of time.” Jonathan reassured him, smiling it what he must have thought was a comforting way but it just made it hard for Clark to breathe. 

“No… you’re missing the point.” He muttered, rubbing his face. “Shit this is hard.” 

Jonathan frowned and sat back in his chair. His face fell into a cross between confusion and worry, making the queasy feeling in Clark’s stomach worsen. 

“Dad I’m gay.” He blurted out suddenly before he could talk himself out of it. “I mean, I think I’m gay, I could be bi, I’m not sure. All I know is that I like boys…. men.” he corrected quickly, thinking how Lex would react to being called a boy. 

The silence in the kitchen was unlike anything Clark had ever experienced. Jonathan made no indication that he’d even heard, simply staring at Clark unblinkingly. 

He’d never felt more ill in his life, he felt like someone had shoved a handful of meteor rock down his throat. “Dad?” 

“Go to bed Clark.” Jonathan told him stonily, staring down into his half empty mug with a sigh. 

“But dad….?” He tried again, voice shaking. He was close to crying, he could feel his eyes burning and his throat felt like it was closing. What had he done? Why did he think was a good idea? 

“I really need you to go to bed Clark.” Jonathan growled, refusing to look at him and holding the mug tight enough to turn his knuckles white. 

“…Ok.” Clark put his water bottle back in the fridge and left the kitchen, he paused at the doorway and opened his mouth to say something, anything to make it all better but instead he closed his mouth and continued on his way, knowing nothing he said could take back the damage he’d just caused. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ooh things are getting interesting now. This one was really fun to write once I actually managed to put pen to paper. As always, I hope you all liked it and thank you for all the positive feedback I’ve been getting.


End file.
